Persuading Slytherins: Bribery
by Shadow YukiAngel
Summary: 'Seamus bit on his lower lip thoughtfully before leaning forward to kiss at Blaise's jaw, "Maybe I can change your mind…." "Feel free to try, " Blaise smirked in response.' Seamus' attempt at persuading his lover to keep a promise. BZ/S


Author: Shadow YukiAngel

Title: Persuading Slytherins: Bribery

Rating: M

A/N: This is the second of my Persuading Slytherins fics, this time between Seamus and Blaise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

* * *

**Persuading Slytherins – Bribery**

The first thing he became aware of was that the warm body which he was supposed to be curled around was gone. The second was that instead of his usual position of lying on his side, he was on his back. It felt strange and unusual to be alone in bed, and even more so to be flat on his back, and as he woke even more he realised that there was an uncomfortable tension in his arms. He attempted to move his arms as he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, becoming disconcerted as his arms, which were pulled up either side his head, would not budge due to being attached to the headboard. Around his four-poster bed the deep green curtains had been pulled closed which relieved him as the covers had been pushed to the far end of the bed, leaving him completely uncovered.

Suddenly the curtains were opened and he automatically tensed, then relaxing as his boyfriend moved onto the bed, the curtains being closed behind him and privacy spells put up. He did not want to even think of the humiliation and shame he would face if one of his dorm-mates saw him like this.

"Morning, love, comfy?" Seamus grinned as he pulled off his top as surveyed his work, leaving his boxers on. He couldn't help feeling pleased with how good the dark skinned body looked laid out on the bed with his arms stretched above him. His thoughts flickered to the image of his boyfriend fully stretched out on the bed, ankles tied to either post at the foot of the bed, holding his legs open. Seamus could barely hold back the groan at the thought.

"Would be a lot more so if you had been here, not to mention if I could move my arms," was the response accompanied by a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Blaise, I thought we could have a bit of fun this morning," Seamus crawled forward on the bed towards and over him until he straddled Blaise's waist. "I couldn't resist, and I have to say that you look extremely good like this," he whispered huskily as he leant down to kiss slowly up Blaise's neck, causing the Slytherin to groan at the touch. Seamus started to run his hands over the other's chest as he lifted his head so that he could join their lips together. It started as a soft, loving kiss but quickly became a passionate battle as Blaise attempted to get some form of control over his situation.

He was indulged for a few long minutes until the Gryffindor annoyingly pulled away, shaking his head at Blaise as he grinned, "Ah ah, Blaise, I don't think so," reminding Blaise of his situation even as Seamus breathed heavily as a result of his boyfriend's passionate and dominating kiss.

"Oh, you had something else in mind, did you?" Blaise smirked at the reaction he had managed to get from his boyfriend despite being in bonds. A plan started to form as images of Seamus writhed out of control beneath him came to mind.

"As a matter of fact," Seamus grinned and started to rock his hips, drawing a groan from his boyfriend beneath him and jolting all thoughts of a plan out of the Slytherin's mind. "Seems you like that, so stop scheming and enjoy yourself," Seamus advised in a low whisper, eyes locked with dark ones, as his hips picked up their speed and he bent down to capture a dark nipple between his lips to play with.

He twirled his tongue around the nub before flickering it over the flesh, enjoying the way the flesh started to harden beneath his tongue, becoming even more pleased when sucking on the hardening nub gave him a low groan. Blaise was often quiet during their bed activities and while the hardness beneath Seamus gave him enough confidence to continue, the sounds spurred him on even more. Now if he could only get his gorgeous boyfriend to beg…. Seamus gave a nip to the hard nub before turning his attention to the neglected nipple, giving it the same treatment while his fingers picked up where his lips had just left off, tweaking, twisting and tugging the hard nub. He couldn't help but glance up to his boyfriend from his position, feeling a jolt as he saw that Blaise was watching him with lust filled eyes. He continued to watch, seeing lids slide over dark eyes to cover them as he slid his spare hand down between them to grasp the proof of Blaise's excitement.

Seamus grinned around the dark nub, wet and hard from his ministrations, as he felt his boyfriend's hips buck up beneath him in an attempt to get more friction. He pulled off the wet nub and released the length in his hand to stretch up so that he could lick the shell of his boyfriend's ear, his hips rubbing firmly down.

Lips came close to Blaise's ear and he heard the soft pants of his boyfriend's own excitement along with the hints of want in Seamus' voice as he spoke, "Blaise, we only have an hour before we have to get ready to leave". The Slytherin's eyes opened reluctantly as his brain attempted to engage with what Seamus was saying. Leave. Go out. Hogsmeade. Something about Pansy….her birthday? Oh Salazar was it difficult to think with Seamus' lips playing with his ear like that.

"You remember yet, love?"

Blaise gave a light groan at the nip to his ear, trying to remember as his eyes slipped closed again. Why the hell they were discussing this in the middle of bed activities, he had no idea. He thought back through conversations that week as his hips bucked up slightly. Then something came to him; Pansy was having small gathering in Hogsmeade before coming back to the castle….a gathering of their closest friends in….

Dark eyes snapped open, "No".

Seamus stopped his actions and lifted himself up, hands either side of his boyfriend as he pouted slightly down at him, "Aww. Come on, Blaise, everyone's going, even Malfoy is".

"Potter would hex his balls off otherwise," Blaise raised an eyebrow, his brain fully distracted from the sex he was close to recieving. "As I said last night, I will not allow myself to be tormented by that horrible, distasteful pink frilly décor".

"You did promise, love".

"I did, and my apologies to Pansy, but she should not have chosen such a distasteful venue. I will attend the following party here at the castle".

Seamus bit on his lower lip thoughtfully before leaning forward to kiss at Blaise's jaw. He kissed up the dark skin to say seductively in his ear, "Maybe I can change your mind…."

"Feel free to try," smirked Blaise, watching as Seamus pulled back a little to kiss down his body. His excitement had dimmed a little due to their conversation, but it wasn't long before it was back in full force from the expertise of Seamus' lips and mouth. Soon Blaise was on the edge, panting and trying to keep control. His control started to slip, but then suddenly Seamus' ministrations stopped.

"Shay?" Blaise asked in confusion, having been enjoying the touch

"How am I doing? You gonna follow through your promise to Pansy?" Seamus grinned down at his boyfriend, now on his knees and no longer touching him.

Although breathless and his mind clouded, Blaise still managed to smirk, happy to allow his boyfriend to continue to try and convince him, "I am sorry to admit that I will not be doing so". How he managed to speak such a sentence at a time like this, Blaise had no idea; his upbringing must really be subconscious. "Maybe a little more persuasion would work".

"Just what I was thinking, love," Seamus grinned, moving up to kiss him deeply, tongue immediately pushing through to tangle with Blaise's. As he kissed him, Seamus picked up his wand. Pulling back he cast a spell to tie Blaise's ankles to the bed as well.

"What the-" Blaise glanced down at the feeling. "Shay, what are you-" he cut off when his boyfriend moved off him and knelt at the side of the bed to pull his top back on.

"Hm?" Seamus glanced over to him, then giving a not-so-innocent grin. "Oh, I'm going to take a shower and then get ready for Pansy's party. Don't worry, you still have the chance to go. You can think it over while I'm showering". He ignored Blaise's look of shock and disbelief and slipped out of the curtains, leaving his boyfriend behind.

Humming, Seamus grabbed his towel and toiletries from Blaise's trunk at the end of his bed before going into the bathroom adjoining the sixth year Slytherin dorm. Just as the Slytherin boys of their year were used to having Harry around, they were used to Seamus joining Blaise in bed most nights. Going to his favourite shower stall – it had two sturdy walls instead of just the one that the others had – he stripped and quickly entered before turning on the hot water. Showering took longer than he had predicted due to having to deal with his hard problem, but eventually he was done.

Stepping out of the stall he was quick to towel himself down, dress in just his boxers and brush his teeth before heading out of the bathroom. He put his things over Blaise's trunk and then slipped into Blaise's bed for the second time that morning, grinning at his scowling boyfriend who did not look amused.

"Now, love, you have two choices. You can come with me to Pansy's meet in Hogsmeade, or you can stay here in bed, as you are. Your choice"

"Shay…."

"I will let you go, love, once I know that you will keep your promise to Pansy," Seamus smiled, reaching down to stroke his boyfriend's cheek.

"Shay…." Blaise closed his eyes, weighing up the options in his head. He really did not want to go, but then again, he wanted to stay tied up even less.

Seamus stayed quiet, just watching his boyfriend as he stroked over Blaise's cheek, his face then breaking out in a grin as he heard the sigh and the resigned, "Alright, I will go with you".

"Thank you, love," Seamus grinned, leaning down to kiss Blaise deeply as he leaned down close to him.

Blaise pulled away this time, eyes hazed by lust and want as he looked up at him, "Shay, please, untie me".

"I don't think so," Seamus grinned. "I think we could enjoy this position first, we have enough time".

The Slytherin smirked in response and pressed up into Seamus as his boyfriend rolled onto him, eager for the promised activities.

* * *

Blaise floated blissfully for a while, content with his boyfriend's weight on him, but soon his arms began to cramp. "Shay? Amore?"

"Hmm?" Seamus pressed his face further into the comfy chest, more than content to stay where he was to sleep.

"We should get up, amore, especially if we are to go to Pansy's meet", Blaise looked up at his bonds, attempting once more to free his hands, but they still held tightly.

"We have about twenty minutes to leave, give me five…."

Blaise sighed as he heard the dozy state of his boyfriend and while normally he would be more than happy to let him sleep, twenty minutes was only just enough time to get ready, and there was the threat that they would not end up going if he let them rest. While he was perfectly happy with that, he most certainly pay for it if they did not go. Then there was also the case of "My arms are beginning to ache".

Seamus groaned in annoyance at the disturbance, but dutifully lifted himself up and off of his boyfriend. Reaching for his wand, he got rid of the Blaise's bonds with ease.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked a little concerned as his boyfriend sat up rubbing at his wrists.

"I am fine, Shay," Blaise reassured him with a soft smile, then pulling him into his arms for the first time that day. "Can I just say, well played, Amore, that was very Slytherin of you, I have to say".

"Well, I was hoping that you would say no just so I could carry out my plan," Seamus grinned, snuggling into his boyfriend before giving him a loving kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think :) - Yuki


End file.
